Thankful
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Bruce and Selina's first Thanksgiving together.


**Thankful**

**Bruce and Selina's first Thanksgiving together.  
**

* * *

**{Thankful}**

Snow dusted over the sidewalks of the Old Town district, Bruce was sleeping on the cranberry cushions of Selina's makeshift bed with his arms wrapped around her lithe, naked body as her head rested on his shoulder and sleek auburn hair fanned over his bare chest. He gently opened his deep-set hazel-green eyes to the faint light streaming from the frosted windows as he pressed a soft kiss on her head and she fluttered her hazy dark coffee eyes. She lifted her head off his scarred, freckled shoulder as he rested his brow on her forehead, his messy tendrils fell into his hooded eyes and tickled over her brow was they just stared at each other for moment before he tilted his head and dropped his nourishing lips fully on her crimson blades as his tongue tentatively traced hers while they plunged deeper into a passionate kiss.

Her fingers stroked over his dark hair touching the baseline of his neck as he flipped her on top of half-naked form, her soft breasts were pressing into his graven torso as the pad of her thumb brushed over the shell of his warm ear and she framed his face with both of her hands and crushed a hard, fierce and moist kiss on his soft lips. Her rocked greedily against him with hunger burning into her dark eyes messing his wavy hair and making hm breathless as he his hand massaged over the freckled skin of her back and he moaned deep into the depths of her throat.

She pulled her lips away from his mouth and pressed warm kisses along the curve of his strong jaw to the his temple and then she paused and cradled his face into her hands. Their warm breaths ghosted their lips as they stared loving and became nose to nose.

Selina claimed his mouth with her lips once more into a soft caress, tasting and relishing him, while his hands slowly moved down her thigh and the edges of her lips upturned into a blissful smile against his and she arched herself up, her hands gripping his shoulders. Bruce flickered his eyes up and met her mischievous glint in her eyes, and the corners of his mouth turned up the edges into a tight-fastened smile.

"Oh," he chuckled hollowly, looking deeply in her eyes. " I know what you're thinking, Miss Kyle?"

"What would that be, Mr. Wayne?" she purred with a low flippant tone over his lips.

"How fast you can get into my pants?" he raised with of his eyebrows and curved his lips into sexy smirk.

"Cocky playboy," she said with beautiful red smile and then slid one of hands down his jeans, fingers teasingly over his hard groin as she began to unzip his fly and lower the denim off his slender hips and then quickly pulled down his boxers until he throbbing length was fully exposed to the winter chill in the air.

Selina settled herself on him, parting her legs as one of her feet dangled off the couch and they stared kissing, tasting their tongues while he rocked gently and drove one smooth thrust into her warm folds. His lips traced over her jaw, she squeezed and he released with another hard thrust as their lips were becoming bruised with devouring kisses, breaths were labored with heavy pants.

Everything was growing intense, glorious and feverish.

Bruce's hair was becoming damp as they held each other and poured out all emotions.

He thrust one more, deeper and filling her with liquid fire.

Selina kissed bruises along his throat, and his head sunk into the cushions and just as they were about to enter the climax there was a disturbance of a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" she looked down at him with puzzlement.

Bruce pursed his lips. "I think...: he muttered, furrowing his sweaty brow. He listened to the knocking again. "Shit!" he growled with a raspy tone.

They both looked at each other with widened gazes, he pulled out of her fasts and reeled off the couch with her still tangled against his body.

"We slept in," they said at the same time and then they fumbled to the floorboards.

Selina rolled on to her back while his weight was crushing her slender body and he give her a hard kiss on the lips. And then he quickly straightened off the floor, zipped up his jeans and swiped his hand through his dame locks. He threw a blanket over her naked body.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his sloped nose as he leaned against the bookshelf and groaned a breath, "We haven't even put the turkey in the oven."

"Will you come down," Selina said in firm voice, lifting herself off the floorboards. the blanket draped over her curvy body and she stood in front of him, looking directly into his fervid hazel orbs. "Here's the game plan, handsome. I'm taking a shower and you're entertaining Alfred." She reached down to the floor and grabbed a black t-shirt and stuffed it into his chest. "Put this one." She pulled closer, cupping his sharp cheek with her hand. "We can do this...if we can save Gotham from becoming a giant ash cloud...we can survive Thanksgiving."

He nodded his head, hiding a grin and kissed her fast on the lips. He pulled his shirt on as she sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door. He waited for the sound of running water and walked through the threshold and unlocked the apartment's door, turned the knob and met winter blue gaze of Alfred Pennyworth standing out in the hallway, holding Tupperware containers in his hands with snow dusted over his black trench coat and wrinkled cheeks rose from the bitter cold outside.

An amusing smile graced over his withered smiles as he absorbed the appearance of his young master leaning against the door frame. He stared at the choice of attire, faded jeans, a wrinkled black shirt and then moved his unimpressed gaze to Bruce's face, looking at the mop of messy dark hair and the smear of red lipstick on his left cheek.

"Let me guess," Alfred began with a berating tone in his English accented voice. "You and Miss Kyle slept in and didn't even put the bloody turkey on?" He arched up one white eyebrow.

Bruce beamed a genuine mile over his youthful features, his hazel eyes were crisp as ever and full of welcoming warmth as he helped Alfred carry the everything inside and gave a thoughtfully explanation to his butler. "We didn't bother keeping track of time, Alfred." He half rolled his eyes meeting the older man's stare. "Everything is prepared for in fridge. It's just not cooked..."

The butler glared at Selina's lip print on Bruce's flushed cheek. "What would you call that?" he pointed his hand to the younger man's cheek.

Bruce pursed his lips and placed his fingers on his cheek. "A damn good kiss."

Alfred shook his head. "Why do I even bother to ask, Master Wayne."

Bruce formed his thinned lips into a snug smirk, " Make yourself at at home, Alfred. Selina's in the bathroom getting ready. She'll be out in a few minutes." He moved to the countered top of the kitchenette and arched an eyebrow as he asked, "What's this?"

"A lady never rushes, Master Wayne." Alfred replied, unbuttoning his coat. "I prepared for the worst in case your cooking skills became suitable to eat, sir. Everything for supper...including the bloody turkey." Bruce chuckled with an amusing grin. "Now why don't you get dressed in proper attire and I'll handle the kitchen."

"Sounds good," Bruce replied, "We won't be long" He moved to the bath, he opened the door slightly and slipped inside.

Alfred shook his head.

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

Selina leaned her lithe frame against the sink, brushed through her tangled, wet locks of hair as she stiffened her spine and settled the brush down on the cold ceramic and wrapped her hair into a French Twist with a black ribbon as she shifted her eyes at the plain long-sleeve black dress hanging on a towel hook. Bruce stood behind her, his body wet and hair pushed back off his forehead as he inched closer behind her and enclosed her waist with his arms, pulling her back against his bare chest. Selina tried to break free from his grasp and lifted her hand to reach for her dress. Instead she leaned back into his embrace and purred slightly as he dropped a warm kiss on the side of her neck and rumbled a sigh over her pale skin.

"Do you mind," she muttered pointedly. "We need to get ready. I'm not letting Alfred handle this alone."

Bruce turned her in his arms and tipped her face with his fingers curled under her chin, forcing her dark gaze to met his.

"You can relax. Alfred loves to cook. Besides he already prepared everything before he even got to her place."

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look, with her lips firm and shook her head as she mashed her teeth into her bottom lip. "It's just that I wanted to cook for our first Thanksgiving. I ever celebrated this holiday before, handsome." She grabbed wisps of his dark hair that teased over his neck and placed it behind his ear. "I wanted to make it special for us..."

"Selina, you don't need to explain yourself. I love you. I don't need a fancy meal ...having you with my right now is everything I'll ever need." He leaned in closer and dropped his smooth, wet lips over hers into a gentle kiss and then released his arms from her body as she quickly pulled her enchanting dress that hugged perfectly at her dangerous curves and then she grabbed the string of pearls and turned on to meet his intense gaze. "Would you mind?" she asked, placing the pearls into his hand and looking into the mirror.

Bruce's fingers rubbed over her neck as he clasped the string of his Mother's pearls around her neck, and then dropped a kiss near her pulse point before he held her tightly, resting his chin on her silk covered shoulder and looking into the mirror at their reflection as he rocked her with a slow motion while she tilted her head back, giving him full access to devour her skin. He pulled her way from the sink, to the wall, crushing her between the wall and his body. She framed his smooth face, her fingers digging into his temple and threading through the locks of slightly damp hair.

"You're a bad ass you know that, right?" she laughed, looking into his piercing, gentle hazel eyes as she rubbed the soft ends of his hair in between her fingers. "Making that poor old man out there slave for you."

"He doesn't mind it," Bruce shrugged with a bright a smile, as he brought his lips closer and dropped them underneath her jaw.

She wrapped her arms over his neck and he tightened his arms around her waist, his lips setting into a firm and straight line. "I know this is your Thanksgiving with family, Selina. The truth is this is my first too..because you are my family...my world, Selina Kyle."

Selina lowered her eyes, feeling the familiar ache inside her gut but it soon faded when he crooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head up and he drew them into another slow kiss before he finally detached himself from her and grabbed his black dress shirt and she glanced at his collection of scars and moles on the muscular planes of his back and then he turned around and smiled at her, buttoning up his shirt with his chin dropped slightly to his chest back his still eyes focused on her. "You look amazing by the way."

She stared and soaked in every detail about him, defined lines at the corners of his boyish mouth and then ones on his broad forehead, the marquise shaped of his hazel eyes that were hinted with a tint of green, the sloped arrow shaped nose and the flush on his sharp chiseled cheeks. She curled her full red lips into a beautiful smile and lunged into him with force, almost knocking him off his feet and she crushed his lips into a long and hard kiss before pulling away and opening the bathroom door.

Bruce looked at her with a big genuine smile and whispered with a breathless sigh, "You're beautiful, Selina."

She turned around and blushed, "Thanks. You're so bad yourself, handsome." She waited as his hand covered her own and they both entered into the kitchenette where Alfred had everything imaginable for a Thanksgiving feast prepared and perfectly spread on the oval-shaped table with a burning red waxed candle for the center piece.

She paused in her strides and looked at the snow-white haired English man with a struck of awe on her exquisite features and then walked over to him, wrapped her trim arms around him and hugged him tightly, almost like a father and even gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe you did this for us..." She felt tears brimming her eyes. "It's beautiful, Alfred."

Alfred smiled at her, wiping the tears gently off her cheek. "Thank you, Miss Kyle. I took is my best interest to prepare this meal because I know that when it comes to two people being in love there's always going to be distractions." He winked at Bruce who stood behind Selina with his arm encircling her waist. "Now let's sit down before everything its bloody cold."

Bruce pressed a soft kiss on her cheek and pulled out a chair for her, she sat down with elegant poise and looked at the two men who she cherished more than diamonds and gold sitting around her, as she felt more tears slipping out of her eyes and Bruce lifted her hand and brushed his lips on her knuckles as she smiled.

Right at that moment while looking into Alfred's crinkling blue eyes and Bruce's hazel ones, Selina knew what she was most thankful about...the love of her man and the love of family.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all Bat and Cat fans. I hope you all have wonderful moments with your families**.


End file.
